Various tightening systems for footwear are known in the art, including shoe lace arrangements and strap arrangements. These traditional tightening systems are used to tighten the upper portion of a shoe against the foot of the wearer. It is desirable for the tightening system to provide support for severe lateral movements made by the wearer, such as movements made during cross-training exercises. It is also desirable for the tightening system to be relatively lightweight with a low profile.
In traditional strap arrangements, relatively wide straps provide the advantage of support to the foot of the wearer, but tend to be bulky and somewhat heavy. These strap arrangements may rely on hook-and-loop fasteners (e.g., Velcro®) for closure, thus adding even more bulk to the strap arrangement. On the other hand, traditional shoe lace arrangements are lightweight and small, but do not provide the support offered by straps. Additionally, traditional shoe lace arrangements are easily loosened, and often need to be re-tightened during athletic activity. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a tightening arrangement for footwear that is lightweight and low-profile while also offering substantial support to the foot of the wearer.